1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which an electronic apparatus body includes a power source storing portion where a power source such as a dry battery or battery pack is stored and an information storage medium storing portion where an information storage medium such as a semiconductor storage medium or disk-like storage medium is stored, and those storing portions are opened and closed with one lid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic apparatus of this kind in related art, one written in Patent Literature 1 has been known, for example. Patent Literature 1 discloses a camera apparatus in which a card-like recording medium, what is called a memory card, is stored by a lid which opens and closes. The camera apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an electrically-driven lid locking/unlocking mechanism having: a lid portion which opens and closes an accommodating portion where a card-like recording medium and a battery are stored, with a hinge serving as a fulcrum; a knob portion capable of sliding movement for setting the lid portion at a lid unlocking position; a prodding piece provided in the knob portion; and an electromagnetic switch which faces the prodding piece and has a movable part electrically switched; in which while data is being recorded into the card-like recording medium, the lid portion is prevented from being opened with the prodding piece of the knob portion being held by the movable part of the electromagnetic switch, but while data is not being recorded into the card-like recording medium, the lid portion is opened with the movable part of the electromagnetic switch being withdrawn and thus the holding of the prodding piece of the knob portion being cancelled.
According to a camera apparatus of the above structure, such effectiveness as follows can be expected: while data such as a still image or moving image are being recorded into a card-like recording medium, a lid portion is not allowed to open and the recorded data can be protected, and further malfunction on the side of the camera body can be prevented.
However, in the camera apparatus described in the above Patent Literature 1, while data are being recorded, the lid portion is prevented from being opened by the electrically-driven lid locking/unlocking mechanism and so the recorded data are prevented from disappearing due to the cut of power supplied to the camera apparatus caused by opening the lid portion. However, when the lid portion is opened to attach/detach the card-like recording medium after the lid portion is unlocked, the power supplied to the camera apparatus is cut and so the camera apparatus needs to be turned on every time the lid portion is opened, which is troublesome for the user. Further, if the camera apparatus is again turned on after the card-like recording medium has been attached/detached, it takes time for the camera apparatus to start operating and so an opportunity to take a photograph could be missed.
Further, among typical electronic apparatuses, there is an electronic apparatus in which a power source storing portion and an information storage medium storing portion are opened and closed with separate lids to enable an information storage medium to be attached/detached without cutting power supplied to the electronic apparatus. However, there is a problem in which if a power source storing portion and an information storage medium storing portion are opened and closed by separate lids, the structure needs to be complicated in order for an electronic apparatus body to have predetermined strength, and the number of parts increases, causing high cost which is uneconomical. Further, it is difficult to efficiently use the space provided in the electronic apparatus body, and the electronic apparatus is therefore prevented from being small-sized as a whole.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Published patent Application No. 2002-354303